1. Field
The following description relates to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a vacuum cleaner having a safety apparatus of an auxiliary brush assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
An upright type vacuum cleaner may include a main brush assembly for cleaning floors and an auxiliary brush assembly for cleaning narrow spaces, steps, walls and the like.
Each of the main brush assembly and the auxiliary brush assembly may have a brush provided in the interior thereof. Here, the brush may be rotated while sweeping a surface to be cleaned so that foreign substances on the surface may be forcibly drawn into the vacuum cleaner. The brush may be rotated by a turbo fan or by a separate drive motor.
If the rotation of the brush is not stopped when cleaning is finished, the vacuum cleaner may be broken or damaged by the rotating brush, a user may be injured by the rotating brush, or the like. Therefore, it is desirable to prevent or limit the rotation of the brush after the cleaning is finished.
Accordingly, devices have been designed in which the rotation of a brush built in a main brush assembly may be controlled in a vacuum cleaner configured so that the brush is rotated using a turbo fan unit.
Korean Patent No. 0730232 provides that an amount of suction air may be adjusted using a dust inlet provided to a connector connected to a suction extension pipe, thereby controlling the rotation speed of a brush.
Also, Japanese Patent Publication No. 1995-289483 provides that the rotation of a brush may be controlled using a hole for controlling air volume and a member for opening/closing the hole.
In addition, Korean Patent No. 0528015 provides that the rotation of a brush may be controlled using a knob for air volume control.
In these devices, vacuum cleaners may be configured so that a brush is rotated using a turbine fan rotated by drawn in air, and user's accidents may be prevented or reduced by controlling the rotation of the brush using the drawn in air.
However these devices, may be configured such that an auxiliary brush assembly may be attached together with an extension pipe to a main body during storage and detached from the main body during cleaning. If the auxiliary brush assembly is attached to the main body in the state that the rotation of a brush rotated in the auxiliary brush assembly is not stopped after cleaning using the auxiliary brush assembly is finished, the surface of the vacuum cleaner may be damaged. Also, a user may be involved in an unexpected accident.